Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki: el nuevo dios de los shinobis
by Solrack99
Summary: Esta historia comienza con el ataque del kyubi, justo en el momento en que Minato intenta sellar al kyubi en Naruto el shinigami decide también sellarlo en sus hermanos Menma y Natsuki. Observa como un niño ignorado por su familia y odiado por su propio pueblo puede llegar a ser el nuevo dios de los shinobis. Emparejamiento Naru/Tema
1. Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de una leyenda

**Espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic, actualizare mi otra historia pronto lo mientras disfruten de este y no olviden dejar su crítica constructiva, sugerencia o felicitación.**

**"**Maldito seas yondaime" habla una persona

_"Maldito seas yondaime" piensa una persona_

**"Maldito seas yondaime" habla una invocación o biju**

_**"Maldito seas yondaime" piensa una invocación o biju **_

**"Mokuton: estacas perforadoras"**** jutsus**

**Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de una leyenda**

Era una noche tranquila en konohagakure no sato o también conocida como la aldea oculta entre las hojas, los niños jugaban, las mujeres platicaban animadamente, los hombres descansaban después de una jornada de trabajo, todo era felicidad y todos los habitantes podían dormir tranquilamente pues todos estaban a salvo de ataques enemigos gracias a una persona la cual era el cuarto hokage, el héroe de la tercer gran guerra ninja, el rayo amarillo de la hoja y el más grande maestro de sellos, él era Minato Namikaze.

Lo que todos los aldeanos ignoraban era que ese 10 de octubre sería la noche en que la vida de todos cambiaría para siempre pues en un escondite a una milla de la aldea oculta entre las hojas se llevaría a cabo el acontecimiento más importante para todos los hombres y mujeres, el cual era un nacimiento.

En una habitación del escondite se encontraban cuatro personas, una de ellas era una mujer de cabello rojo con unos ojos color violenta, media 1.70 de altura, con una atractiva figura y una personalidad muy imperativa, ella era Kushina Uzumaki la jinchuriki del kiuby no yoko, la cual se encontraba dando a luz a sus tres hijos. La siguiente persona era un hombre de 1.80 de alto, cabello amarillo como el sol y de ojos azules como el océano un poco musculoso y de personalidad tranquila, él era nada más y nada menos que Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage y el rayo amarillo de la hoja. Después estaba la partera la cual era Biwako Sarutobi la esposa del tercer maestro Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, por último estaba una de las enfermeras más destacadas para poder ayudar en el parto.

"¡hayyyyy, como duele daftebane" grito kushina con todas sus fuerzas ante el insoportable dolor

"por favor kushina empuja un poco más" dijo Biwako viendo a kushina a los ojos

"¿segura qué esta bien?" Pregunto Minato con voz de preocupación y de pánico

"Claro que esta bien, es una mujer fuerte un hombre ya se abría desmayado por semejante dolor" pausó la partera para ver a Minato directamente a los ojos

"¡por favor Minato eres el cuarto Hokage actúa como tal" dijo Biwako levemente irritada

"¡Ohh, creo que ya viene el primero!" Dijo Biwako viendo la cabeza del bebe

"¡Ya no puedo más daftebane" dijo kushina muy a dolorida

"¡Noo, continúa empujando o si no perderemos a los otros dos" dijo Biwako

"Kushina amor mío, por favor empuja más fuerte el kiuby esta tratando de liberarse y no creo aguantar por más tiempo" dijo Minato intentando poner más chakra en el sello

"Esta voy a intentarlo una vez más ¡Aaaaaaa!" grito Kushina poniendo todas las fuerzas que te quedaban

"Un poco más" dijo Biwako intentando sacar al primer bebe

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Grito kushina con todas sus fuerzas solamente para ser interrumpida por el llanto de tres bebes

"Lo hiciste kishina, lo lograste" dijo un alegre Minato

"¿Puedo verlos?" Pregunto Minato en tono de súplica

"No, la mamá debe de verlos primero"dijo Biwako dejando a un Minato decepcionado

"Mis bebés, hola me llamo Kushina, yo soy su mamá prometo tratarlos bien, cuidarlos y protegerlos" dijo museo a antes que la partera los llevara a registrar

"Minato, Kushina ¿Cómo se llamaran los niños?"pregunto Biwako llenando los documentos para registrarlos

"Bueno lo hemos pensado mucho y mi hija menor se llamara Natsuki Namikaze Uzumaki, mi segundo hijo se llamará Menma Namikaze Uzumaki y mi hijo mayor se llamará Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" concluyo Minato

"Excelente los llevare a la otra habitación para prepararlos" dijo Biwako tomando a los tres bebés y saliendo por la puerta de la derecha, pero cortó su camino por un hombre encapuchado con una máscara anaranjada.

"¿Quien es usted?" Pregunto Biwako en tono irritado

"Su perdición" Dicho esto el enmascarado intento apuñalar a la partera con un kunai pero no fue posible porque la enfermera encargada la empujo recibiendo el corte en el cuello y mandando a Biwako a golpearse contra la pared entrando en un estado de inconciencia.

"Mmm, solo necesito uno" dijo el enmascarado tomando a Naruto

"¡¿quien es usted?!" Pregunto el yondaime teminexo por la vida de su heredero

"yondaime apartate de la jinchuriki o tu hijo morirá" dijo Minato alejando un poco de kushina

"Listo ya me aparté ahora dame a mi hijo" dijo Minato en tono preocupado

"Como gustes" dijo el enmascarado en tono calmado arrojando a Naruto al aire solo para ser atrapado por Minato pero este no contó con que la manta que cubría al bebe tuviera sellos explosivos, así que rápidamente los quito para salvar a su hijo con éxito

"Ahora me las pagaras" dijo el yondaime solo para ver que su esposa desapareció junto con el enmascarado, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue dejar al pequeño Naruto en una cuna junto con sus otros dos hermanos y a la partera la coloco el el sillón para que durmiera en paz

"No te saldrás con la tuya enmascarado, Natsuki, Menma, Naruto esperen un poco más, pronto volveremos a estar junto es una promesa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A unos 500 metros del escondite se encontraba un lago y en medio de este estaba kushina encadenada de los brazos y las piernas y en frente de ella se encontraba en hombre enmascarado que se atrevió a amenazar a su familia.

"¿qué es lo que quieres conmigo?" Pregunto kushina levemente cansada

"Solo quiero a la criatura que hay en ti" dicho esto el enmascarado comenzó a sacar al kiuby de kushina haciendo que esta gritará de dolor por la extracción del biju, kushina intento retenerlo pero fue imposible y con esto el kiuby fue liberado de su prisión

"Bueno kiuby ahora me ayudarás a destruir a la hoja" dijo el enmascarado en tono mandón

"¿y porque debería de obedecerte" dijo el kiuby enojado

"Pues porque ahora me perteneces" dijo en encapuchado solo para mostrar un mangekyo Sharingan logrando meter al demonio de las nueve colas en un genjutsu

"No dejare que destruyas a la villa" dijo kushina intentando levantarse en vano

"Son muy impresionantes los uzumaki, sobrevivir a la extracción de un biju impresionante, creo que es justo que un prisionero mate a su carcelero, kiuby acaba con tu carcelera" concluyo el enmascarado dejando que kiuby intente aplastar a kushina pero fallo porque Minato llego y la salvo con su **jutsu del dios trueno volador**  


"Ya veo por que te llaman el rayo amarillo de la hoja he yondaime, me gustaría jugar pero mi mascota y yo debemos atender otros asuntos" dijo el encapuchado desapareciendo en un vórtice.

"Debo detenerlo pero primero dejare a kushina con los niños" dijo Minato reapareciendo en el escondite y dejando a kushina con sus hijos dirigiéndose a detener al enmascarado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la aldea oculta entre las hojas todos eran ajenos a los acontecimientos sobre el nacimiento de los hijos de su Hokage y la extracción del biju de kushina. Todos dormian tranquilamente hasta que se escucho un grito en medio de la aldea.

**"Jutsu de invocación"** dijo una voz desconocida y por primera vez en la historia de konoha el kiuby no yoko se encontraba suelto y destruyendo todo a su paso. Los civiles gritaban, los ninjas al mando del tercer Hokage se encontraban intentando detener al biju sin éxito

"Rápido debemos retener al kiuby hasta que el yondaime llegue" dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi en tono cansado"_Minato que ocurrió para que se rompiera el sello, solo espero que llegues pronto" pensó el viejo Sarutobi_

En la cima del monte Hokage se encontraba Minato observando la destrucción de su querida aldea hasta que pudo hacer contacto visual con el kiuby haciendo que este le enviará un **bijudama **solo para ser enviado a otro lugar con un **jutsu espacio-tiempo** de Minato.

"No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo daño a las personas inocentes por eso terminare esto pronto" dijo Minato haciendo unos sellos de mano pero fue interrumpido por el hombre enmascarado

"Lo siento pero no lo permitiré" dijo el hombre encapuchado solo para comenzar una pelea con el yondaime la cual inició con taijutsu pero lo extraño para Minato fue que no podía conectar un golpe ya que este se hacía intangible. De repente el enmascarado saco una cadenas de la nada y empezó a atacar al yondaime pero esté solamente tenía sus kunais de tres puntas así que ideo un plan el cual fue atravesar al hombre enmascarado con uno de sus trikunais y atacarlo con su **rasengan, **una vez realizado su plan logró cortar la conexión que tenía con el kiuby logrando ahuyentar lo no sin antes recibir unas palabras de advertencia de parte del enmascarado.

"Yondaime pronto regresare y esta vez conquistare al mundo y ni tu ni nadie me podrá detener" concluyo el enmascarado desapareciendo totalmente

"Él no esta jugando, pero primero debo detener a kiuby" dijo amianto para si mismo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las cosas no habían ido muy en konoha ya que con todos sus esfuerzos aun no lograban detener al kiuby el cual había destruido una tercera parte de la aldea. Todos estaban a punto de perder la esperanza hasta que de la nada apareció un enorme sapo color rojo, con una espada y una gran pipa y en cima de él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el cuarto Hokage, así que con un movimiento de manos logro sacar al kiuby de konoha llevandola a unos 300 metros de la aldea.

_"¿Qué estas haciendo Minato" pensó el tercer Hokage dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el yondaime_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber sacado al kiuby de la aldea el yondaime teletrasporto a su familia y a la esposa del Sandaime Hokage la cual se encontraba todavía inconsciente para que le ayudarán con su plan para sellar al kiuby y para ello requirió de las cadenas de chakra de kushina para retenerlo mientras el lo sellaba.

"Minato no hay tiempo sellalo dentro de mi para que no causé más problemas" dijo kushina levemente cansada

"No si lo hago tu morirás y el sello no servirá de nada lo sellare en Naruto para que controle su poder y para ello usare el shiki fuin" pauso Minato solo por ser interrumpido por kushina

"Porque usar ese jutsu y a cambio de tu vida y ¿porque tiene que ser en nuestro hijo mayor? es una carga muy pesada" grito kushina entre lágrimas

"Lo sé pero no tengo opción por favor perdoname" dijo Minato haciendo los sellos rápidamente **"Shiki fuin"** dijo Minato invocando al shinigami

**"Humano, ¿para que me has convocado?" Pregunto el dios de la muerte **

"Shinigami-sama por favor selle al kiuby en mi hijo mayor Naruto a cambio de mi vida" dijo Minato en tono decidido

**"Esta bien así de hará" dijo el shinigami preparándose para hacer el sello hasta que puso sus ojos en Naruto y penso _"Este no es un humano normal podría ser" pensó_ el shinigami antes que sonrió macabramente**

**"Humano, he decidido otra cosa sellare el alma y el cuerpo del kiuby en tu hijo Naruto y su poder lo sellare en tus otros dos hijos y a cambio no te devorare tu alma" concluyo el shinigami**

_"Si la única forma de sobrevivir y poder proteger a mi familia es esta que así sea" pensó Minato antes de asentir haciendo que el shinigami sellara el sus tres hijos al kiuby_

**"Esta hecho humano, sólo una advertencia ten cuidado con tus acciones" dijo el shinigami antes de desaparecer**

_"Que quiso decir con esto, bueno lo pensare más adelante tengo que llevar a kushina, a Biwako y a los niños al hospital lo más pronto posible y convocar una reunión del consejo" pensó Minato solo para ser interrumpido por Hiruzen y varios anbu_

"¿Minato que ocurrió?" pregunto el Sandaime en tono serio

"Lo explicare en la reunión del consejo, pero necesito que me ayuden con kushina, Biwako y los niños, necesito llevarlos al hospital" concluyo Minato preocupado por su familia

"Esta bien,¡anbus! ayuden al yo dime a trasladar a su familia y a mi esposa al hospital" ordeno el Sandaime antes que los anbu ayudaron a llevarlos al hospital y los dos Hokages abandonarán el campo de batalla.

**Espero que les haya gustado y mi otro fanfic lo actualizaré más tarde.**


	2. Capitulo 2: El consejo y la profecía

**Espero que les gusté el capitulo, disfrútenlo y comenten para que pueda mejorar la historia y cada vez se mejor.**

**Capitulo 2: El consejo y la profecía **

Una vez que la épica batalla dio por finalizada, la familia del yondaime y la esposa del sandaime fueron hospitalizados, mientras que Minato e Hiruzen convocaron una reunión del consejo para que pudieran discutir sobre los asuntos de la reconstrucción de konoha.

El consejo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas estaba dividida en dos partes las cuales eran el consejo civil y el consejo shinobi. El consejo shinobi se constituía por Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha patriarca del clan Uchiha y líder de la policía de konoha, Shikaku Nara líder del clan Nara y comandante jounin, Inoichi Yamanaka líder del clan Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi líder del clan Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka matriarca del clan Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame líder del Aburame, kizashi Haruno lider del clan Haruno, Hiruzen Sarutobi patriarca del clan Sarutobi y sandaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki matriarca del clan Uzumaki, ex jinchuriki del kiuby no yoko y ex princesa del extinto país del remolino o Uzushiogakure no sato, actualmente hospitalizada por los eventos de esa noche y por último pero no menos importante Minato Namikaze líder del clan Namikaze, el héroe de la tercer gran guerra ninja y yondaime cuanto al clan senju se casi todos se han extinguido solamente queda tsunade senju y ella salió de konoha hace unos veinte años.

De parte del consejo civil eran mayormente representantes comerciantes y los consejeros del Hokage los cuales eran Homura mitokado y Koharu Utatane ambos ex compañeros del sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi y por último el halcón de konoha, rival del tercer Hokage y ex líder de la "desintegrada" organización llamada RAIZ, Danzón Shimura, aunque antes era un consejero y luego fue removido de su puesto por Hiruzen todavía el consejo civil lo escuchaba y le daba la razón.

"Los he convocado a todos ustedes para poder discutir sobre las medidas que se aplicarán para la reconstrucción de la villa" dijo Minato en tono serio

"Hokage-sama antes de discutir sobre ese tema, quisiera saber ¿que hizo con el kiuby?" Pregunto danzo con un rostro sin emociones

_"¿Qué es lo que tramas Danzo?" pensó Hiruzen_

"De cualquier forma todos se enterarán, pongan mucha atención porque lo que se hablé aquí será un secreto de rango S excepto que mañana anunciare el estado de mis hijos, cual este estado pues ahorita con mi explicación lo entenderán, hoy en la noche mi esposa kushina Uzumaki daría a luz a tres niños, pero lo que no saben es que ella era la jinchuriki del kiuby no yoko y al ser una jinchuriki que estaba embarazada el sello que contenía al kiuby se debilitaría considerablemente poniendo en libertad al kiuby, por lo que el parto tenia que ser en un lugar lejano." pauso Minato dejando sacar un suspiro largó

"Todo salió bien no hubo muchas complicaciones en el parto, la partera fue Biwako Sarutobi y ella se encargó de registrar a los niños, para ello los llevaría a la otra a habitación, pero en ese momento apareció un hombre encapuchado con una máscara anaranjada, el cual mato a la enfermera y dejo inconsciente a lady Biwako" pauso al ver la cara de preocupación de Hiruzen pero luego continuo

"Estaba a punto de reforzar el sello de Kushina pero el enmascarado secuestró a mi hijo mayor Naruto, obviamente yo salve a Naruto y lo puse a salvo junto con mis otros dos hijos y a lady Biwako, pero cuando me di cuenta el enmascarado se llevo a Kushina y libero al kiuby controlándolo con un Sharingan, pero no cualquier Sharingan era un Mangekio Sharingan capas de controlar a kiuby salve a kushiba y combatí contra la persona responsable del ataque y que afirmo ser el mismísimo Madara Uchiha" pauso Minato ante los gritos del consejo

"¿¡Que!?" Grito al unísono el consejo civil

"¿¡Matara Uchiha!?" Pregunto Hiruzen un poco sorprendido

"¿¡Estas seguro Minato!?" Pregunto danzo

"¡¿Pero como es posible?! Se supone que murió a manos del shondaime Hokage en el valle del fin" Dijo Homura en tono de pánico

"La verdad no lo sé, pero por favor no me interrumpan hasta que termine de contar los hechos" pauso Minato ganándose un asentamiento con la cabeza de parte de todo el consejo" Bueno una vez que afirmo ser Madara Uchiha y combatí contra él, logre golpearlo con mi rasengan cortando su control mental sobre kiuby" pauso Minato cerrando los ojos soltando un gran suspiro

"Una vez finalizada mi batalla contra él enmascarado me dirigí hacia el campo de batalla donde convoque a Gamabunta logrando detener al kiuby temporalmente, pero me di cuenta que no de puede matar a un biju, asi que la única manera para hacerlo era sellarlo en un recién nacido, pero yo no era capaz de pedirle a un padre que sellará a un demonio en su hijo, ni tampoco tomar a un huérfano porque el ya tiene que lidiar con no tener padres como yo y darle ese tipo de carga era inhumano, así que solo me toco decidir una alternativa" pauso Minato al ser interrumpido por shikaku Nara

"Hokage-sama no me diga que..." pausp Shikaku al ver que no tenía derecho a dar esa información

"Exacto shikaku no me que otra alternativa más que sellarlo en mi heredero e hijo mayor Naruto Namikaze" pauso Minato al ver las caras en shock de todos pero decidió continuar " Se que fue injusto pero no tenía otra alternativa pero bueno para esto necesite el **shiki fuin** para sellarlo y que mi hijo pudiera aprovechar su poder" pauso Minato antes de ser interrumpido por Sarutobi

"¡Minato ¿cómo puedes estar vivo? Se supone que este selló convoca al shinigami y tu alma será devorada por el dios de la muerte a una eternidad sin descanso" pregunto Sarutobi ganando un sudor frío por todos en la sala

" No lo se exactamente porque al hacer el sello le pedí las hijita mi que sellará al kiuby en Naruto pero este me dijo que me perdonaría la vida si en vez de solo ser Naruto fueran también mis otros hijos, a Menma y Natsuki de selle el poder, Menma posee el poder de cuatro colas, mientras Natsuki posee el poder de cinco colas y en Naruto fue sellado el alma y el cuerpo del kiuby" pauso Minato por los gritos de los civiles

"¡MATE AL DEMONIO AHORA QUE YA NO TIENE PODER" dijo un vacilante al azar

"¡VENGANZA CONTRA EL KIUBY" dijo otro al azar

"¡TERMINE LO QUE COMENZO" dijo un comerciante

"DÁMELOS A MI Y YO LOS CONVERTIRÉ EN NINJAS DE ELITE" dijo Danzo

"¡CIVILES IDIOTAS NINGUNO DE MIS HIJOS ES EL KIUBY! MENMA Y NANTSUKI RETIENEN SU PODER MIENTRAS NARUTO RETIENE SU ALMA Y CUERPO QUE NO VEN QUE ELLOS SON HÉROES Y NO DANZÓ NO CONVERTIRAS A MIS HIJOS EN UNO DE TUS ROOTS" dijo Minato expulsando su intención asesina que hizo que los civiles se arrodillarán o que buscarán airé ante la inmensa cantidad de poder

"yondaime creemos que los dos primeros son héroes al retener el poder del demonio, pero el último contiene al kiuby, matelo ahora para que no venga a buscar venganza por haberlo sellado" dijo un civil el cual fue dañado por un kunai de Minato en su brazo derecho

"Él es mi hijo asi que no le harán daño y lo dejaran en paz esta claro" dijo Minato ganando se un asentamiento de los civiles

"Bueno mañana informare al pueblo sobre esto y mañana discutiremos sobre los asuntos de la reconstrucción de la villa se pueden retirar" Ordeno Minato y uno por uno fueron desalojando la habitación

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Minato e Hiruzen fueron a recoger al hospital a sus respectivas familias, una vez que salieron Minato expuso la condición de sus hijos como los nuevos jinchurikis, naturalmente muchos aldeanos vieron a Menma y a Natsuki como héroes, pero en el caso de Naruto no fue así ya que muchos lo vieron como el demonio aún con los fallidos intentos de Minato.

Una vez terminada la convocatoria Minato dejo a su esposa e hijos en el compuesto Namikaze y directamente fue a la sala del consejo a tomar las medidas para la reconstrucción de la aldea y gracias a que kushina y Minato contaban con la ayuda del señor feudal del país del fuego esté mismo se ofreció a cubrir algunos de los gastos.

Y una vez finalizada la reunión Minato fue a su oficina a terminar con la pesadilla de todos los kage, el papeleo.

_"Me sigo preguntando ¿porque acepte este trabajo?" Pensó Minato viendo las montañas de papeleo_

"Aaaaaaa!" Grito Minato con frustración

"Mi querido alumno si sigues así jamás terminarás" dijo una voz misteriosa viniendo de la ventana y no era otro que más y nada menos que jirafa el sapo sabio del monte Myoboku y uno de los tres legendarios sannin.

"jiraya-sensei dime ¿porque no aceptaste este trabajo? Y me libraste de este destino" dijo Minato con lágrimas estiló anime

" No seas exagerado vine por los eventos de el día de ayer y porque el sapo anciano ermitaño me mando a llamar parece que es otra profecía relacionada con la anterior" dijo jiraya en tono serio

"Bueno entonces dime la" dijo Minato viendo a su maestro

"Bueno aquí va" pauso jiraya antes de continuar

**Hijo del rayo amarillo y la muerte roja,**

**ignorado por algunos y odiado por muchos,**

**poseedor del poder absoluto del nueve colas,**

**heredero del segundo hijo del hombre de los ojos anillados,**

**será esposo de la princesa de la arena y del viento,**

**salvador del mundo shinobi de la destrucción **

**a manos un hombre ****de ojos rojos capaz de hacerse intangible **

**y que traerá a la vida a la peor amenaza de mundo ninja,**

**entrenado desde su infancia,**

** será guiado por el rayo amarillo de la hoja**

**y la muerte roja para controlar el poder del nueve colas**

**siendo entrenado por el sapo sabio del monte Myoboku,**

**un hombre de un ojo rojo con una hoja cubriéndolo **

**y por un fantasma del pasado que sufrió la perdida de su hermano**

**será aquel que tenga habilidades únicas,**

**que muchos creyeron pérdidas hace siglos,**

**ellos guiaran al revolucionario que cambiará al mundo,**

**pero sólo al final él decidirá,**

**si salvar al mundo de la destrucción o él mismo lo destruirá,****  
**

**cumplirá el sueño del hombre de los ojos anillados**

**y del hombre capaz de crear madera,**

**el niño de la profecía será aquel que posea un corazón puro,**

**que a pesar del dolor y la soledad que vivirá, **

**no caerá en la obscuridad ni en el dolor**

**y solamente él podrá traer la paz**

**y el orden a este mundo lleno de odio,**

**poseedor de la maldición del odio **

**y ****de la voluntad de fuego.**

Una vez que Jiraya concluyo con la profecía que le dio el sapo anciano ermitaño, miro a Minato el cual se encontraba pensando y analizando lo que le dijo su viejo sensei, pasaron quince minutos hasta término de pensar y levanto la mirada viendo a su sensei directo a los ojos.

"Bueno si analizamos detenidamente la primera parte, es lógico que habla de uno de mis hijos" pauso mirando viendo a jiraya el cual asentía "luego esta la parte que posee el poder absoluto de kiuby pero los únicos que lo tienen sería Natsuki y Menma y aun así ninguno de ellos posee el poder completamente, ¿qué piensa sobre esto jiraya sensei?" pregunto Minato con tono serio

"Todavía no se a lo que se refiere hay casa que no tienen sentido, lo único que lo tendría sería que es uno de tus hijos y lo que si estoy seguro es que tu y kushina ayudaran a sus hijos a controlar al kiuby, mientras que yo los entrenare en los otros ámbitos" respondio jiraya confundido

"Entonces la profecía tendría que ver con Natsuki y Menma ya que Naruto no posee el poder del kiuby, aunque me duela pero a Naruto no lo meteremos en esto ya que no tiene que ver con él, a Natsuki y Menma los empezaremos a entrenar a los 6 años y así ellos puedan salvar al mundo" concluyo Minato en tono serio

"Lo que me confunde son las otras dos personas que nos ayudarán una de ellas será un hombre con un ojo rojo que lo cubre una hoja" concluyo jiraya dejando que Minato comience a pensar de quién habla la profecía y para esto pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos dijeron al unísono el mismo nombre

"¡KAKASHI"gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Claro por que no lo pensé él es el indicado para esta tarea" dijo Minato feliz que su alumno entrenara a uno de sus hijos

"Exacto pero a que se refería con lo de un fantasma del pasado, pero bueno seguiré investigando más sobre esto y tratare de descifrarlo" pauso jiraya antes de volver a ver a Minato

"¿qué harás con Naruto también lo entrenaras?" Pregunto jiraya con curiosidad

"No, me duele decirlo pero necesito centrarme en sus hermano ellos de eran salvar al mundo y no puedo perder mi tiempo" concluyo Minato un poco frío en sus palabras

"No te reconozco Minato, ¿porqué hablas así de tu hijo?" Pregunto jiraya un poco molesto

" Lo siento mucho es que estoy muy cansado pero no me retractaré Naruto lo entenderá algún día" concluyo Minato

"Espero que no cometas un error del cual te vallas a arrepentir, pero bueno me tengo que ir para que la villa no se vea tan débil regresare en seis años" dijo jiraya antes de irse alejando, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse hablo

"Cuida tus acciones Minato" dijo jiraya viendo a su alumno _"Estoy decepcionado de ti Minato espero que no cometas una estupidez y dejes a tu hijo a un lado y si se da el caso solo lo entrenaré a él"_pensó jiraya antes de salir por la ventana dejando a Minato pensativo y recordando las palabras del shinigami, así que cerro los ojos y dejo salir una lágrima traicionera

_"Lo lamento Naruto, pero tus hermanos deberán cumplir con su destino, pero solo espero que un día me puedas perdonas" pensó Minato antes de volver a su trabajo._

**Espero que les haya gustado comenten y sugieran para que cada día mejore esta historia y les gusté más.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Habilidades y el encuentro

**Aquí está la continuación y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, no olviden comentar o sugerir para que pueda mejorar la historia.**

**Capitulo 3: Nuevas habilidades y el encuentro**

Era una noche de fiesta en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el motivo de esto era porque ese día se conmemoraba la batalla entre el el rey de los biju, el kiuby no kitzune y el yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. El yondaime había proclamado a sus tres hijos los héroes de la aldea por retener al temible demonio. Menma tiene cabello rojo y ojos color violeta, media 1.20 m, con una actitud alegre pero arrogante, Natsuki también tiene cabello rojo, ojos color violeta, mide 1.15 m y es la viva imagen de su madre solo que es arrogante y Naruto tiene el cabello amarillo que se asemeja a la tonalidad del sol, de ojos color azul como el mar, tiene tres marcas en su cara de cada lado, mide 1.30 m lo cual es bastante alto para un niño de su edad y tiene una actitud alegre, humilde y generosa.

Lamentablemente los aldeanos solo vieron a Menma y a Natsuki como los verdaderos héroes ya que ellos retenían el poder del zorro de las nueve colas, pero en el caso de Naruto no fue así ya que al tener el cuerpo y el alma del demonio lo vieron como su reencarnación y desde que tenia uso de razón todos lo trataban peor que a un animal salvaje.

A decir verdad siempre fue tratado mal, de parte de su propia familia fue ignorado, sus hermanos a pesar de ser menores se creían superiores a él, ya que desde pequeños tuvieron la completa atención de sus padres y al ser los hijos del cuarto Hokage fueron mimados por los aldeanos y llenados de lujos, regalos y obsequios. Los aldeanos literalmente besaban el piso por donde ellos pasaban.

Pero en su caso siempre fue ignorado por sus padres y por de parte de los aldeanos e incluso de parte de algunos ninjas fue despreciado y en sus cumpleaños fue golpeado hasta que cayera inconsciente causado por las terribles heridas hechas por patadas, puñetazos, kunais, shurikens, palos o cualquier objeto que le fuera lanzado o dado en su cuerpo.

Aunque por lo regular estaba triste en esos días del año, este año fue diferente por una sola razón y la cual es que después de haber vivido muchas injusticias por fin sería entrenado por su propio padrino el cual no era otro que nada más y nada menos que jiraya uno de los tres legendarios sannin. Mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles de konoha no pudo evitar que se dibujará una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al poder recordar como jiraya había dado la cara por él para que pudiera entrenar, lo ponía realmente felíz.

**RECUERDO**

_Hoy era el cumpleaños de Menma, Natsuki y Naturo, por lo regular ese día sus padres mandaban a traer a la biblioteca del compuesto Namikaze a Menma y a Natsuki para que pudieran darles buenas noticias o sus regalos de cumpleaños. Aunque misteriosamente esta vez mandaron a traer a Naruto junto con sus dos hermanos._

_Una vez que llegaron pudieron visualizar a sus padres junto con un misterioso hombre de aproximadamente unos 43 años de una cabellera larga color blanco y ojos color café obscuro, media 1.90 metros de altura, de piel morena y tenía unas marcas de pintura que se extendían desde los ojos hasta el cuello._

_"Niños tengo el gusto de presentarles a jiraya el sapo sabio del monte Myoboku, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin y en lo personal es mi sensei y su padrino" Dijo Minata viendo a sus hijos los cuales se encontraban en estado de shock._

_"En serio eres jiraya el sannin de los sapos y uno de los mejores maestro en el continente elemental solo superado por tu propio sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi apodado como "el profesor"concluyo Naruto sorprendiendo a jiraya y a sus padres_

_"Eso es correcto ¿quien te a contado, haz sido a casi tu Minato?" Pregunto jiraya un poco interesado_

_"No fue el Sandaime-jiji y Biwako-bachan los que me han contado" respondió Naruto con inocencia_

_"Ya veo" dijo jiraya en tono serio_

_"Bueno dejando eso a un lado, los mande a llamar porque a Menma y a Natsuki los comenzare a entrenar junto con tu mamá y con la ayuda de jiraya sensei y kakashi para que empiecen su formación como jinchurikis" dijo Minato con una sonrisa_

_"Siiiii" dijeron al unísono Menma y Natsuki_

_"Y entonces ¿porqué me haz mandado a llamar?" Pregunto Naruto un poco desilusionado_

_"Bueno Naruto ya que yo no podré entrenarte ni tu mamá, jiraya se ofreció también a entrenarte junto con kakashi" dijo Minato viendo la alegre sonrisa de su hijo_

_"Porque Naruto entrenara también el no se lo merece" dijo Menma un poco enojado_

_"Lo mismo digo" Comento Natsuki_

_"Si se lo merece es si hermanó mayor niños" dijo Minato un poco molesto con Menma y Natsuki_

_"¿Entrenare con un Sannin y con kakashi-nisan?"Pregunto Naruto asiendo caso omiso a sus hermanos y un poco más animado dado que desde pequeño considero a kakashi como un hermano mayor, ya que varias veces lo protegió de los aldeanos y en sus cumpleaños le daba un regalo aparte de los dueños del ichiraku ramen al que solía ir mucha frecuencia y del sandaime y su esposa._

_"Bueno si porque se me ocurrió que también querías entrenaaa..." Fue interrumpido Minato al ser tumbado en un gran abrazo de parte de Naruto_

_"Gracias papá es lo mejor que haz hecho por mi te prometo que jamás de defraudare y tampoco a usted jiraya-sensei" dijo Naruto antes de salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa_

_"Eso lo se __Naruto" con un susurro Minato sonrisa_

_"Que te dije Minato" dijo jiraya con una gran sonrisa_

_"Tenías razón sensei" dijo Minato recordando lo que le antes le dijo su sensei_

**_RECUERDO DEL RECUERDO_**

_Minato Namikaze por lo regular era un hombre muy paciente y calmado, pero lo que estaba enfrentando volvería loco hasta la persona más cuerda y eso era el odioso papeleo. A parte de eso su queridísima esposa le encargó que organizara la fiesta de cumpleaños de Menma y Natsuki_

_"No se que tenía en mi cabeza cuando acepte este trabajo" Se pregunto Minato en voz alta_

_"Ya te lo he dicho si sigues así nunca terminarás y harás a que el papeleo se acumulé" dijo una voz que no era otro más que su viejo y pervertido sensei_

_"Jiraya-sensei me alegró que pudiera regresar" dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa_

_"Si bueno tengo algunas malas noticias pero esas te las diré más adelante porque estoy cansado del viaje y quiero descansar" dijo jiraya sentando en uno de los sillones de la oficina_

_"Entonces ¿que tanto estas haciendo?" pregunto jiraya_

_"Ah, pues estoy organizando la fiesta de Menma y Natsuki, aunque todavía no se qué regalarles" dijo Minato en tono natural_

_"Minato ¿qué le regalarás a Naruto?" Pregunto jiraya un poco irritado_

_"¿Naruto? Ah Naruto, ¿porque tendría que regalarle algo?" Pregunto Minato antes que una ligera intención asesina se hizo presente_

_"¡Minato el 10 de octubre también es el cumpleaños de Naruto grandísimo idiota!" Grito jiraya visiblemente muy enojado_

_"Pero si sólo es el cumpleaños de Menma y Natsuki" dijo Minato un poco intimidado por su sensei_

_"Minato dime que no haz estado ignorando a Naruto y con la verdad" dijo jiraya cada vez más enojado_

_"Lo siento sensei pero me he estado concentrando en Menma y en Natsuki, ellos serán los salvadores del mundo y deben estar preparados" dijo Minato volviendo a su papeleo_

_"Mírame a los ojos Minato" pauso jiraya antes de continuar teniendo la atencion de Minato" Yo sabía que esto pasaría, así que fui al hospital, quiero que mires estos papeles" dijo jiraya entregándole unos documentos_

_"Esta bien sensei" dijo Minato antes de comenzar a hojear los documentos y con forme los fue leyendo cada vez estaba más y más furioso_

_"¡Qué rayos significa esto?!" Pregunto Minato visualmente muy enojado_

_"¡Es el resultado de tus favoritismos, es el expediente de Naruto los estúpidos aldeanos le han causado mucho sufrimiento y dolor a Naruto, fíjate mejor y verás que si no hubiera sido por Sarutobi-sensei los doctores no lo atenderían y los aldeanos los matarían a golpes como aún animal porque creen que es el kiuby, no lo ves Minato tu estas permitiendo esto, a tu propia sangre a tu hijo porque por tus estúpidos favoritismos!" pauso jiraya para que se pudiera calmar_

_"Me dieron ganas de dejar la aldea pero no lo hice porque todavía hay personas que me importan pero me siento muy decepcionado de ti Minato" dijo jiraya con un tono triste_

_"No tenía idea de esto" dijo Minato cabizbajo_

_"¿que tengo que hacer sensei?, por mi culpa y más estúpidos favoritismos mi hijo a estado viviendo un infierno" pregunto Minato con unas cuantas lágrimas_

_"Cambia tu actitud hacía a él y que también lo traté mejor su propia familia eso tienes que hacer o será demasiado tarde y no terminará bien" dijo jiraya antes de comenzar a alejarse_

_"Bueno me tengo que ir a hacer mi 'investigación'"dijo jiraya con una sonrisa pervertida_

_"A propósito sensei ¿cuanto tiempo se quedará en la villa?" Pregunto Minato un poco deprimido_

_"Me quedaré 3 años y ayudare a entrenar a Menma y Natsuki, en cuanto a Naruto yo lo entrenare, después me tendré que ir para continuar con mi red de espionaje, a y quiero que kakashi me ayude a entrenarlo" dijo jiraya antes de salir por la ventana dejando a Minato analizando su conversación_

_**Fin del recuerdo del recuerdo**_

_"Naruto te prometo que cambiaré todo lo que creí correcto y ya no cometeré más errores" pensó Minato viendo salir a su hijo_

_"Bueno sensei ¿que tal di conversamos como estará el entrenamiento de los niños?" dijo Minato a su sensei_

_"Esta bien Minato" dijo jiraya antes de comenzar a planificar la formación de sus ahijados_

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Naruto iba tan contento caminando porque por fin su padre lo tomo en cuenta para algo, por primera vez había ganado un poco de su atención, iba tan distraído que cuando dio vuelta en una calle pudo observar a una turba furiosa de aldeanos y unos cuantos ninjas con espadas, palos, picos, kunais, shurikens, etc.

"Ahora si demonio te haremos pagar por lo que hiciste hace seis años" dijo un civil entre la multitud

"SI MUERTE AL DEMONIO" dijo un chunin al azar

"VENGANZA CONTRA NUESTRAS FAMILIAS" dijo un civil entre la multitud

"TERMINAREMOS LO QUE INICIO EL YONDAIME" dijo otro civil y con esto comenzó "la caza del zorro" donde los aldeanos corretearon e intentaron cazar a Naruto durante 15 minutos hasta su camino se bloqueó por un callejón sin salida.

"Es tu fin demonio" dijo un aldeano antes que comenzó a lanzar piedras y los demás le lanzaron todo lo que traían y una vez que se les terminaron comenzaron a patear y darle de puñetazos a un Naruto muy herido y medio consciente.

"Váyanse yo no les he hecho daño" dijo Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos

"¡Que no bus hiciste nada, tu demonio mataste a mucha gente y destruiste a la aldea no mereces vivir!" Dijo otro aldeano antes de continuar golpeándolo

"Váyanse" dijo Naruto moribundo pero aun así continuaban golpeando " dije que se ¡alejaran!" grito Naruto antes que todas las acciones de los aldeanos fueran cada vez más lentas.

"_¿porqué van muy lento?, los veo mucho mejor" pensó Naruto antes de esquivar varios golpes dejando a todo en esta de shock al presenciar su nuevo poder, una vez que los esquivo todos los golpes, inconscientemente junto sus manos expulsando todo el chakra posible._

Muchas personas no podrian describir lo que estaba pasando ante ellos estaba un niño de 6 años esquivando golpes de aldeanos y ninjas hasta que de repente de la nada aparece una mano de madera y empieza a lanzar varias estacas, nadie lo podía creer era el legendario mokuton, el elemento legendario del primer Hokage, desgraciadamente nadie vivió para contarlo.

_"yo...yo los mate, en verdad soy...soy...soy un moustro" pensó Naruto antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque a las a fueras de konoha con unas cuantas lágrimas nublando su vista provocando que cayera en un gran oyó golpeando se la cabeza y cayendo inconsciente_

**Paisaje mental**

Una vez de haber caído al gran oyó, Naruto se levantó y observó su entorno, al parecer era una alcantarilla.

"Genial y yo como he llegado aquí" dijo Naruto en voz alta antes de comenzar a caminar por los pasillos de la enorme tubería, a medida que avanzaba podía observar que en el piso había agua, así que sin tomarle mucha importancia continuo hasta llegar a una enorme habitación con una enorme puerta y un papel que tenia el kanji con el símbolo selló

**"Mmm, mira ¿a quien tenemos aquí? pero si es mi contenedor, ¿que te trae por aquí mocoso?" Pregunto una voz atronadora **

"¿quien eres?" pregunto Naruto un poco intimidado

**"Adivina" dijo de nuevo la voz demoniaca**

"Nueve colas mmmm, no seras...ki...ki..kiuby!" Dijo Naruto muy asustado

**"Observen mi contenedor no estúpido" dijo el kiuby con una gran sonrisa**

"¿A quien le dices estúpido, maldita bola de óleos, actualmente no tienes poderes" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de triunfo

**"Para hablarme así debes de ser muy valiente y tener muchas pelotas o acaso eres idiota y para tu información, cuando tu maldito padre me sello, selló mi alma y mi cuerpo en ti, quitándome mi magnífico poder, bueno el chiste es que ****al no separarme, ****cada año y medio recupero una cola de mi poder, por lo cual actualmente tengo cuatro colas de poder" concluyo kiuby con su explicación**

"Siempre me he preguntado ¿porqué atacaste la aldea? Creo qué al estar sellado dos veces lo mejor era haber huido" dijo Naruto antes de esquivar una gran uña

**"¡Tu que sabes humano, no sabes nada de mi, mejor largate!" dijo kiuby muy enojado **

"Tal vez no te conozco, pero se lo que es la soledad y yo te puedo entender" dijo Naruto antes de pensar en un capo abierto, ocasionando que la alcantarilla fuera remplazada por un enorme campo "Espero que asi te sientas mejor con esto" dijo Naruto antes de comenzar a alejarse, pero cortó su paso para poder ver a kiuby

**"¿Porqué haz hecho esto?" pregunto kiuby un poco confundido**

"Bueno, uno mi paisaje mental asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera, dos quería que te sintieras mejor y tercero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos y que te ayudara a librarte de ese odio que gay dentro de ti" concluyo Naruto antes de abandonar su paisaje mental

_**"A la mejor quiere mi poder, después de todo, todos los humanos son iguales"pensó kiuby antes de volver a dormir en su nuevo campo "libre".**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan críticas constructivas, sugerencias o felicitaciones, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Capitulo 4: Orígenes y el entrenamiento

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les gusté, se aceptan sugerencias, crípticas constructivas o felicitaciones.**

**Capitulo 4: Los orígenes e inicia el entrenamiento**

Una vez que Naruto término su "agradable" encuentro con el kiuby, comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y darse cuenta que se encontraba en una cueva acostado en una cama de paja, observo más detenidamente su entorno y se dio cuenta que la habitación de la cueva disimulaba una habitación de una persona no mas de 50 años lo cual representaba que el lugar estaba habitado, en su cabeza deambulaban muchas las preguntas como ¿dónde estoy?, ¿quien vive aquí?, ¿Esta persona me ayudo?, etc.

Tuvo qué cortar sus pensamientos ya que fue interrumpido cuando de repente la puerta de la "habitación" comenzó a abrirse dejando a la vista a un anciano de cabello blanco y muy arrugado, de aproximadamente 90 años, poseía un bastón, su rostro serio e impasible, cualquiera que viera al hombre diría que ya estaba en las últimas.

"Mmm, veo que ya despertaste" dijo el misterioso anciano con un tono aburrido

"Señor ¿quien es usted?" Dijo Naruto en tono confundido

"Muchacho es de mala educación pedir el nombre de una persona sin siquiera dar tu propio nombre" dijo el anciano en tono cansado

"Ah, disculpe mi descortesía mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" dijo Naruto levantando su pulgar

"¿Y el suyo?" Pregunto Naruto apuntado al anciano

"Mi nombre es Madara mi apellido no tiene importancia por ahora" dijo Madara con sencillez

"Bueno señor Madara ¿qué hace en este lugar tan obscuro?" pregunto Naruto un poco confundido

"Pues veras mocoso yo vivo aquí" dijo Madara con desinterés

"No me llames mocoso, viejo, me llamo Naruto y ¿porque vives aquí?" Pregunto Naruto irritado porque le llamo mocoso

"Vivo aquí por razones que no te importan" dijo Madara un poco enojado de ser llamado viejo

"Bueno aún así gracias por salvarme" dijo Naruto un poco más feliz

"No fue nada, pero debo preguntar porque ¿porqué te caíste en ese agujero?" Pregunto Madara con un tono interesado

"Uh, eso bueno vera Madara-san yo me caí porqué una turba me estaba persiguiendo y por poco no la cuento, aunque por poco no se porque me odian" Mintió Naruto para ver si él no lo odiaría como todos los demás

"Muchacho usted no me tiene porque mentir, se perfectamente que eres el jinchuriki del kiuby" dijo Madara viendo la cara en shock de Naruto

"Pero ¿como lo supiste?" Pregunto Naruto con un poco de miedo por ser descubierto

"Por favor mocoso tengo mis años de experiencia y a parte te he estado vigilando Naruto" dijo Madara con un tono neutral

"Pero ¿para qué me haz estado vigilando, no tengo nada y mis padres quieren más a mis hermanos?" Pregunto Naruto bajando lentamente la cabeza

"Bueno eso es muy fácil de responder, pero antes de contéstame una pregunta dime ¿que recuerdas acerca del momento en que los aldeanos te atacaron?" Pregunto Madara con interés

"Bueno recuerdo que me estaban golpeando con todo tipo de cosas, hasta que hubo un momento en que todo se empezó a ver cada vez más lento y fue lo suficiente como para que pudiera empezar a esquivar los golpes, luego recuerdo que inconscientemente junte mis mano y después empece a escuchar gritos ya que de la tierra salió una mano de madera y esta empezó a lanzar estacas matando a todos, después de eso caí a este oyó y aquí me encuentro" concluyo Naruto sorprendiendo a Madara

"Bueno Naruto en cuento a tu pregunta, la razón por la que te he estado vigilando es por que yo soy tu abuelo" respondió Madara dejando a Naruto en estado de shock

"¿Pero como es esto posible y ninguno de mis padres sabe de ti?" Pregunto Naruto todavía un poco impactado

"Bueno Naruto en realidad soy tu bisabuelo y mi nombre completo es Madara Uchiha" concluyo Madara con una sonrisa arrogante

"Ma..Madara U..U..Uchi...Uchiha ¿¡Pero como es esto posible!?" Pregunto Naruto con un poco de temor al estar ante una leyenda ninja

"Bueno eso es muy fácil de responder y todo comenzó con mi derrota ante hashirama-baka, muchos me fueron por muerto pero no fue asi, me escondí cerca de lo que era Uzushiogakure no sato donde fui salvado y sanado por una Uzumaki de nombre Yumiko, era una de las mujeres que había visto en toda mi vida, aún más bella que mi ex amor de la infancia Mito Uzumaki y esposa de hashirama-baka" pauso Madara al ser interrumpido por Naruto

"Estuviste enamorado de la esposa del shodaime" pregunto Naruto con los ojos fuera de órbita

"Si y es una de las razones por las cuales éramos rivales, pero bueno una vez que fui salvado por ella poco a poco me enamore de Yumiko, nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo, desgraciadamente ella murió en el parto por lo que me dejo solo, yo no pude resistir la tristeza por lo que me fui y deje a mi hijo con el hermano mayor de Yumiko el cual era el Nidaime Uzukage no sin antes sellar su Sharingan para que no hubiera problemas, se hizo cargo de mi hijo como si fuera suyo, nunca le contó de mi porque yo se lo pide, unos cuantos años después yo seguía deprimido asi que cree un plan con el cual tendría a mi amada con migo por toda la eternidad, ahora veo que fue una estupidez, por poco caigo en la obscuridad de nuevo hasta que me entere del nacimiento de kushina yo volví a sonreír al ver como se parecía a su abuela, renuncie a mi plan y desde entonces los he estado vigilando" concluyo Madara con una sonrisa triste

"Entonces abuelo la forma en que pude ver los movimientos de las personas fue por que..." Dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Madara

"Si Naruto despertaste el Sharingan en su primer nivel en cual tiene un solo tome" dijo Madara con una sonrisa de orgullo

"Genial, pero espera un momento ¿como los puedo reactivar?"Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa tonta

"Solo tienes que concentrar chakra en tus ojos" respondió Madara con una gota al estilo anime

"Espero que funcione" dijo Naruto antes de concentrar un poco de chakra en sus ojos y al instante comenzaron a cambiar de azul a un rojo obscuro y con un tomé "Genial puedo ver todo lentamente y ha colores diferente" dijo Naruto viendo a Madara

"Si yo sentí lo mismo cuando lo desperté, pero bueno Naruto antes de hacerte una propuesta debo contarte una cosa más" dijo Madara en tono serio

"¿Que es lo que me quieres contar Madara-jiji?"Pregunto Naruto con inocencia

"Bueno Naruto iré directo al grano, ti eres tataranieto de Hashirama-baka" dijo Madara viendo a Naruto en cual solo balbuceaba

"¿Q..q..que?"Pregunto Naruto entre balbuceos

"Mocoso a caso crees que solo eh estado aquí sentado sin hacer nada, no, yo se todo lo que pasa en konoha y te contare que tu padre tampoco sabe que es nieto de Hashirama, ya que la famosa Tsunade Senju también tuvo un hijo con Dan Kato, ese nacimiento fue uno de los más grandes secretos de konoha, pero una noche secuestraron a su hijo y lo dieron por muerto, pero el secuestrador dejo a Minato en un orfanato antes de ser arrestado y condenado a muerte, nunca supieron del niño perdido y lo peor es que lo tenían enfrente de sus narices" concluyo Madara viendo fijamente a Naruto

"Así qué es por eso que pude convocar esa manó que sacaba estacas?" pregunto Naruto un poco sorprendido

"Exacto eres alguien especial al tener tanto el Sharingan y el Mokuton, probablemente puedas hacer las cadenas de chakra del clan Uzumaki pero es poco probable" dijo Madara en tono pensativo

" Que voy a hacer no se controlar ninguno de los dos y apenas hoy empiezo el entrenamiento" dijo Naruto en tono triste

"Naruto eres mi bisnieto, me queda a lo mucho dos años de vida así que no moriré hasta haberte entrenado a controlar tu poder así que seré tu sensei" dijo Madara en tono decidido

"Eso es genial, pero ¿como podrás entrenarme? y en donde, mi padrino jiraya del sanin y kakashi-nisan también me quieren entrenar" pregunto Naruto un poco confundido

"Bueno yo te entrenare a las 5 de la tarde para que tu también puedas entrenar con ellos, no solo se tiene que tener a un maestro, debes tener muchos para poder aumentar tus capacidades, yo te entrenare con tu Sharingan y tu Mokuton, esta claro" dijo Madara en tono serio

"Muy claro, bueno debo volver porque tengo que encontrarme con mis senseis" dijo Naruto empezando a caminar antes de detenerse al caer en la cuenta que no sabe donde esta la salida

"Uh, Madara-jiji ¿dónde esta la salida?" Pregunto Naruto rascandose la nuca en señal de vergüenza

"Maldito mocoso, me recuerdas mucho a Hashirama-baka, pero bueno Zetsu!" grito Madara antes que empezara a surgir de la tierra un hombre con algunas hojas a los lados y la mitad de él era blanco y la otra negro

"Naruto el es Zetsu, el esta ahora a tus servicios, él te mostrará la salida y él te traerá aquí cuando vengas a entrenar" concluyo Madara antes que Zetsu comenzó a caminar

"Por favor sigame Naruto-Sama" dijo Zetsu guiando a Naruto hacia la salida

"Ah y Naruto no le puedes contar nadie acerca sobre mi o sobre tus kekkei genkai" dijo Madara en tono serio

"Esta bien Madara-jiji te veré más al rato" dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación junto con Zetsu

_"Él se parece mucho a ti mi amada Yumiko" pensó Madara con una sonrisa _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de salir de la cueva y darle las gracias a Zetsu Naruto corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa para que se pudiera cambiar y preparar para su entrenamiento. Una vez listo se dirigió hacia el patio trasero donde encontró a sus padres junto con jiraya y kakashi, tratando de enseñarles a Menma y a Natsuki como abrir su chakra.

"Jiraya-sensei, kakashi-nisan estoy listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de confianza

"Excelente mocoso ahora haz el sello de ram y trata de desbloquear tu chakra, tal y como lo hacen tus hermanos" dijo jiraya en tono serio

"Bueno aquí va ¡Ahhh!"grito Naruto antes de ser rodeado por una esfera de chakra azul

"Wow, impresionante a juzgar por esa cantidad de chakra diría que es de un chunin nivel alto, está de acuerdo jiraya-sama" dijo kakashi en tono sorprendido

"Si increíble es digno de ser un Uzumaki y lo hizo en menos tiempo que Menma y Natsuki, este niño puede llegar a ser un prodigio, pero esa cantidad de chakra lo frenara mucho" dijo jiraya en tono serio

"Bueno Naruto, al ver que ya desbloqueaste tu chakra, a partir de mañana entrenaremos en el campos de entrenamiento numero 7, por lo mientras para comenzar ponte estas pesas en tus piernas y muñecas cada una pesa 5 kilos cada una, no te las podrás quitar a menos que de bañes y duermas no hay otras excepciones, una vez dicho esto darás 15 vueltas alrededor de todo el compuesto y por ultimo harás 50 abdominales, 50 lagartijas, 50 sentadillas, 50 saltos y 50 puñetazos y patadas" Pauso jiraya al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Naruto

"Después de eso kakashi te enseñara control de chakra donde nos saltaremos a la escalada de árboles ya que tu tienes muchas reservas y pegarte una hoja a la cabeza será imposible para ti, después te enseñaremos el taijutsu de los sapos y te enseñaremos como lanzar los kunais y los shurikens" concluyo jiraya con su explicación

"Bueno Naruto a comenzar a y en el entrenamiento me dirás kakashi-sensei ok" dijo kakashi ganando se un asentamiento con la cabeza de Naruto antes que éste comenzó con sus ejercicios. Una vez que terminaron con el entrenamiento físico se separaron un poco de Menma y Natsuki los cuales todavía no podían abrir su chakra

"Bueno Naruto ahora fíjate bien en las posiciones de jiraya-sama, estas posturas son del taijutsu de los sapos el cual tiene como principal función esquivar, bloquear y atacar músculos y puntos de presión" concluyo kakashi con su explicación para que Naruto pudiera realizar las posturas las cuales le resultaron bastante fáciles de aprender

"Bueno Naruto ahora lo que tendrás que hacer es concentrar habrá en tus pies para subir, si pones mucho chakra romperás la corteza del árbol, pero si pones poca te caerás, con este kunai marca con una línea el árbol así sabremos tu progreso" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa dejando hacer el ejercicio a Naruto, después de una hora Naruto logro subir la mitad del árbol

"Muy buen Naruto para concluir con tu entrenamiento del día toma esos shurikens y esos kunais y lanzados tal y como los lanzo yo" dijo jiraya antes de enseñarle en movimiento con la mano para qué pudiera realizar el ejercicio y al final del día Naruto logró acertar 5 kinais y shurikens de los 10 que tenia

"Bueno Naruto es todo por el día, ve a comer y nos vemos mañana a las 7 de la mañana, realizaremos la misma rutina durante esta semana, bueno puedes retirarte" dijo jiraya antes de ver como Naruto salió directo a comer algo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de comer algo ligero Naruto se dirigió de recto así el bosque a las afueras de konoha, donde al poco rato se encontró a Zetsu el cual lo guió directo hacia el interior de la guarida donde vio a Madara sentado de piernas cruzadas.

"Bueno Naruto, puede que sea tu abuelo pero te entrenare tan duro que desearas nunca haberme conocido, para comenzar te enseñare las posturas del taijutsu de los Uchiha, yo se lo que dirás que ese hombre llamado jiraya te enseño su taijutsu, pero un buen ninja no debe se conformista y debes aprender has taijutsus para qué puedas ser más fuerte así que fíjate bien" concluyo Madara antes de enseñarle a Naruto las posiciones las cueles le resultaron muy fáciles, se le podría decir que ese taijutsu fue hecho para él

"Naruto este taijutsu tiene como función bloquear y predecir los movimientos de tus enemigos, para ello este taijutsu se complementa con el Sharingan y por lo que veo se te da muy bien este taijutsu, entonces para probarlo activa tu Sharingan y Zetsu crea uñís clones y que ataques a Naruto" dijo Madara con una sonrisa sádica disfrutando como los clones de Zetsu atacaban a Naruto y este recibía y daba puñetazos y patadas, al final del combate término todo magullado y a dolorido

"T..Tu..es..estas loco"dijo Naruto entre respiraciones

"Dime si no puedes yo te dije que no sería blando así que dime, ¿eres capaz o no?" Pregunto Madara en tono serio

"Si soy capaz y te lo demostraré te lo demostraré, por que ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja, de veras" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena confianza y un pulgar hacia arriba

"Eso pensé ahora toma este papel" dijo Madara extendiendo una hoja en blanco

"¿Para que me servirá esto jiji?" Pregunto Naruto tomando la hoja de papel

"Esto servirá para adivinar tu afinidad elemental si se parte en dos es viento, si se quema es fuego, si se arruga es rayo, si se moja es agua y si se desmorona es tierra" dijo Madara antes de ver como el papel de Naruto se partió el dos

"Hmp, así que es viento, interesante es uno de las afinidades más difíciles de encontrar y de controles incluso en el país del viento, bien ahora toma esta hoja en tu mano izquierda" dijo Madara entregándole otra y esta Mara su sorpresa se mojo, luego se quemó y por ultimo se desmorono

"Curioso y único esto es muy raro luego investigare, pero por lo mientras observa y realiza los siguientes sellos de mano" pauso Madara antes de inhalar y decir **katon: gran bola de fuego" **sacando por la boca una gran cantidad de fuego**  
**

"Bueno es tu turno" dijo Madara antes de regresar a su asiento y ver como Naruto se la paso el próximo par de horas tratando de crear el jutsu

"Por hoy es suficiente te veré mala a Naruto" dijo Madara antes de ser sorprendido por un abrazo de parte de Naruto

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme Madara-jiji" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"De nada Naruto ahora regresa a casa" dijo Madara con una sonrisa que no había mostrado en años

Una ves a fuera Naruto fue a casa, ceno y cayo en su cama cansado del entrenamiento al que fue sometido.

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su crítica constructiva, sugerencia o sus felicitaciones para que pueda mejorar la historia y sea de su agrado. Y espero que también les haya gustado la nueva historia que publique, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Nuevos amigos y el salvador

**Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero con el inicio de clases no he podido actualizar mis historias, espero que les gusté este nuevo capitulo, no olviden dejar su crítica constructiva o sugerencia para que la historia pueda ir mejorar cada día.**

**Capitulo 5: Nuevas amistades y el salvador**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto comenzó con su entrenamiento y se podría decir que Naruto era un prodigio solo comparado con Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake o Itachi Uchiha. Y la razón de esto es que en su entrenamiento estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados.

El taijutsu de los sapos se le dio perfectamente, ya que Naruto tenía buenos reflejos, una increible flexibilidad y gracias al acondicionamiento físico que le impusieron tenía una velocidad equivalente a la de un genin. En cuanto al taijutsu receptor de los Uchiha se le dio bastante bien, ya que le era muy fácil confundir a los Zetsu y contraatacarlos.

En cuanto a ninjutsu se podría decir que se le daba mejor que cualquier otra forma de combate, debido a que en el transcurso de la semana Naruto logró completar el ejercicio de control de chakra para escalar los árboles y actualmente estaba a la mitad del ejercicio para caminar sobre el agua. También logró aprender a hacer un **Jutsu de transformación, el jutsu de sustitucion** y al tener demasiado chakra le fue imposible hacer un clon regular, así que en vez de aprender a hacer un clon normal le enseñaron a hacer el **Kage bushins** y actualmente esta aprendiendo el **Shuriken kage bushin.**

En el área de genjutsu se podría decir que estaba en un punto muerto ya que al tener mucho chakra le era imposible obtener un buen control de chakra así que por lo mientras dejaron el genjutsu de lado. Actualmente Naruto se encontraba teniendo un 'combate' con kakashi en el campo de entrenamiento siete Mientras jiraya era un espectador.

"Vamos Naruto puedes hacerlo mejor" Exclamo kakashi en tono burlón mientras esquivaba varias patadas de Naruto

"kakashi-sensei, quédate quieto!" Grito Naruto con gran frustración intentando golpear al peli blanco en un intento fallido.

"Descansen por un momento Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte" Dijo jiraiya acercándose al pelirrubio

"¿Que me quieres decir jiraiya-sensei?" Pregunto Naruto sentándose en el pasto para descansar

"Bueno Naruto he visto la pelea que haz tenido con kakashi, al verla pude darme cuenta que a tu taijutsu le falta algo y es debido a que el taijutsu de los sapos es defensivo, por lo tanto le he pedido a una persona que se especializa en taijutsu, que me ayudará a enseñarte su estilo de taijutsu ya que el de él es ofensivo" Concluyo jiraiya con su explicación

"Bueno entonces ¿quien es esa persona? No veo a nadie aparte de ti y kakashi-sensei" pregunto Naruto en tono confuso mientras veía de un lado a otro en busca de esa persona

"Bueno si no me equivo debe de estar el 5..4..3..2..1" Pauso kakashi al ser interrumpido por la aparición de una nube de humo en medio del campo de entrenamiento y esta al disiparse dejo ver q un hombre de 1.80 metros de altura, con unas grandes cejas y vestido con un traje de color verde con su chaleco jounin.

"¡Jiraiya-sama!, ¡kakashi! Ya estoy aquí, vine tan rápido como las llamas de la juventud me lo permitieron" Exclamo el hombre mientras estiraba su puño con su dedo pulgar apuntando hacia arriba.

"No te preocupes Gai, mira te presento a mi aprendiz el es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" dijo Kakashi en tono aburrido

"Aah, con que esté el joven Naruto-kun, me agrada pero déjame presentarme, yo soy la sublime bestia verde de la hoja yo soy Maito Gai" Exclamo el hombre de grandes cejas mientras se ponía en una pose con su cadera al lado y sus dientes brillaban.

"Buenas tardes gai-sensei, una pregunta ¿usted que me enseñará? Tengo ganas de entrenar algo verdaderamente genial" dijo Naruto con determinación es sus ojos

"Ese es el espíritu joven Naruto-kun, tus llamas de la juventud arden tan fuerte dentro de ti, y para contestar a tu pregunta te enseñare mi propio estilo de taijutsu, el goken es un estilo de taijutsu de tipo ofensivo" concluyo gay en tono serio

"Eso es genial cuando empezamos estoy listo, de veras" dijo Naruto mientras saltaba de arriba a abajo

"Bueno por lo que me dijo mi eterno rival tu ya estas usando pesas por cierto ¿Cuanto cargas en total?" pregunto Gay en tono curioso

"Mmmm, pues yo creo que estoy cargando unos 40 kilos" explico Naruto en tono inocente mientras veía a Gay en estado de shock

"Que!, eso es el doble de tu peso veo que mi eterno rival esta cosechando sus llamas de la juventud en ti Naruto-kun, ¡Bien hecho jiraiya-sama, kakashi" Exclamo Gay mientras tenía llamas en sus ojos

"Mmm, decías algo Gay" dijo kakashi mientras leía su libro anaranjado el cual Naruto aún no descubría de que era el libro.

"Aaahhhh! Me enojas tanto kakashi y tu manera de actuar tan genial!" Grito gay mientras tenía cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos y observaba como kakashi le decía a un Naruto riéndose en el suelo como actuar genial.

"Ya basta de sus payasadas, debemos continuar con el entrenamiento recuerden que yo salgo de la aldea en dos semanas" dijo jiraiya en tono irritado mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

"Tiene razón Jiraya-sama, bueno Naruto observa bien las posturas que voy a realizar, quiero que las practique y a partir de mañana comenzaremos con su acondicionamiento físico" concluyo Gay antes de comenzar a enseñarle a Naruto las posturas del goken.

Practicaron durante horas las posturas del goken, lo cual fue un gran reto para Naruto ya que las posturas requerían de mucha fuerte y poca flexibilidad y ya que Naruto era muy flexible tuevo problemas durante horas hasta que por fin logro realizar correctamente las posturas.

"Bueno Naruto-kun es todo por hoy, te veo mañana a las 6 de la mañana para otro entrenamiento juvenil" dijo Gay mientras hacia su "pose genial" como el lo llamaba.

"Si hasta luego gai-sensei" dijo Naruto observando como su maestro de taijutsu salía corriendo directo hacia la aldea

"Bueno Naruto se que eres un poco joven para esto, pero creo que es tiempo de saber cual es tu afinidad elemental ¿no te parece?" Pregunto jiraiya mientras sacaba unos unas hojas de papel las cuales estaban en blanco

"Si eso sería genial" dijo Naruto tratando de mentirle a su maestro ya que él ya sabía cual era su afinidad elemental, pero no le podía decir a nadie sobre Madara

"Bueno Naruto agrega un poco de chakra al papel si es agua se mojará, si es tierra se desmoronará, si es viento se partirá en dos, si es rayó se arrugará y si es fuego se quemará" Concluyo jiraiya con su explicación mientras le daba un pedazo de papel a Naruto

"Bueno aquí voy" exclamo Naruto antes de observar como el papel fue cortado por la mitad

"Mmm, parece que es viento jiraiya-sama y es un elemento difícil de conseguir incluso en la aldea oculta entre la arena, peor aún es la afinidad más difícil de dominar" explico kakashi en tono sorprendido dando una de sus clásicas "ojo-sonrisas".

"Esto será un problema ya que ninguno es de tipo viento, pero lo he pensado mejor y quiero probar una cosa, Naruto quiero que hagas lo mismo pero esta vez en tu mano izquierda" concluyo jiraiya dándole un segundo papel

"Bueno aquí vamos" Dijo Naruto antes que el papel comenzó a arder, pero inmediatamente se mojó y desmorono.

"A visto eso jiraiya-sama?" Pregunto kakashi aún más sorprendido que la vez anterior

"Si fue muy raro normalmente no se revela su segunda afinidad al instante ya que primero se debe dominar la principal, aunque hay casos especiales, pero lo que me tiene más perturbado es saber como Naruto tiene tres afinidades secundarias, sólo hay casos extremos donde significaría que se tiene un kekkei genkai pero Minato no tiene una línea de sangre, kushina la tiene pero no requiere chakra elemental sino puro" concluyo jiraiya aún más intrigado por su nuevo problema

_"Debería de ir a investigar que es este fenómeno extraño, además debo de salir de la aldea en dos semanas para ir a checar mi red de espionaje a lo mejor en mi viaje pueda descubrir lo que pasa y terminar de resolver la profecía del anciano sapo sabio, hay! tantas cosas por resolver y todavía no he hecho mi 'investigacion'" pensó jiraiya con gran frustración._

"Bueno Naruto creo que es suficiente por hoy puedes ir a casa a descansar" dijo Jiraiya desapareciendo en una nube de humo junto con kakashi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de terminar su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, kakashi y Gai, Naruto fue directamente hacia las afueras de konoha donde se adentró en el bosque e inmediatamente pudo ver a Zetsu blanco parado esperándolo.

"Ah, tardado mucho Naruto-sama" dijo Zetsu demostrando una leve molestia

"Lo siento mucho el entrenamiento duro mucho más de lo que pensaba" Explico Naruto rascando se la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

"Bueno eso no importa el Madara-sama lo esta esperando" concluyo zetsu antes que comenzó a caminar a través de los pasadizos del escondite hasta llegar a donde estaba Madara sentado en una posición de meditación.

"Ah, Naruto haz tardado mucho ya sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar, pero eso ya no importa comienza con tus ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico, pero esta vez como castigo harás el doble de lo que haces regularmente" concluyo Madara con una expresión sería en su rostro

"Eso no es justo" dijo Naruto con un par de ríos de lágrimas y haciendo un puchero

"La vida no es siempre es justa mocos ¡así que A ENTRENAR!" Exclamo Madara recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de Naruto el cual se encontraba muy asustado.

Una vez concluido su calentamiento comenzó su combate de taijutsu contra 15 zetsus los cuales lograba golpear con ayuda del Sharingan y el estilo receptor de los Uchiha, pero para su gran frustración todavía le era imposible evolucionar su Sharingan al nivel dos.

"Bueno Naruto yo te he enseñado el taijutsu de los Uchiha y el **Katon: gran bola de fuego**pero hoy te enseñare un par de jutsus nuevos el **Katon: Llamas de fénix y el Doton: Muro de barro,** ahora presta atención a los sello para el jutsu de fuego" Explico Madara antes de realizar unos cuantos sellos de mano y de su boca comenzaron a salir múltiples bolas de fuego de un tamaño regular.

"Creo que ahora es mi turno" dijo Naruto antes que comenzó a hacer los sellos de mano copiados con su Sharingan y de su boca comenzaron a salir pequeñas bolas de fuego. Después de media hora practicando logro realizar las bolas de fuego de un tamaño más grande aunque le faltaba un poco de practica.

"Bueno Naruto, ahora para controlar tu afinidad por la tierra es necesario que tomes esta roca y trates de convertirla en barro" concluyo Madara antes de ver como Naruto intento durante dos horas convertir la piedra en barro hasta que por fin logro cumplir su objeto.

"Si! Lo logre Madara-jiji!" Grito con gran alegría observando como Madara tenia un tic en su ojo provocado al ser llamado viejo por parte de Naruto aunque decidió ignorarlo.

"Excelente ahora quiero que hagas estos sellos de mano" Dijo Madara antes de realizar unos cuantos sellos de mano y golpear con las dos manos al suelo en el cual apareció un muro de tierra de dos metros de altura.

"Ahora es mi turno **Doton: muro de barro"**Exclamo Naruto antes de hacer los mismos sellos de mano y al terminar impacto sus dos manos al suelo en el cual surgió un muro de tierra un poco más pequeño que el de Madara pero lo suficiente como Para tapar su cuerpo

"Bueno es todo por hoy Naruto, ve a descansar te veré mañana" Dijo Madara antes de volver a su asiento en el que se sentaba habitualmente.

"Esta bien te veré mañana jiji!" Grito Naruto antes de volver al complejo Namikaze después de otro día de arduo entrenamiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó un poco más temprano de lo habitual y por ello se ducho, vistió y desayuno rápidamente para tener una caminata más tranquila hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Estaba a punto de llegar al campo de entrenamiento siete cuando se detuvo cerca de un lago en el cual se encontraba un niño de su edad sentado en el muelle.

Su cabello era de color azabache al igual que sus ojos, su piel era pálida y su vestimenta tenía el símbolo de un abanico, el símbolo de los Uchiha. Así qué Naruto se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible hacia el muchacho para poder saludarlo.

"Oye que haces a estas horas despierto!" grito Naruto causando que el niño calera al agua

"que diablos te pasa! Que no vez que es de mala educación asustar a la gente" dijo el pelinegro saliendo del agua

"Lo siento mucho por cierto soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" dijo Naruto ayudando al misterioso muchacho a salir del lago

"Hmp, soy Sasuke Uchiha" Exclamo el niño con el ceño fruncido

"Y que estas haciendo aquí a estas horas Sasuke?" Pregunto Naruto sentándose al lado del pelinegro

"Hmp, estaba entrenando solo que cuando apareciste estaba descansando" explico Sasuke parándose dispuesto a regresar a su casa pero gpfue interrumpido por Naruto

"Oye quieres un combate amistoso me gustaría ver que tan bueno eres" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de determinación

"Esta bien haz llamado mi atención, pero te advierto no iré fácil" Explico Sasuke antes de abalanzarse sobre Naruto con el estilo receptor de su clan, el cual Naruto contraataco con el goken. Durante un tiempo compartieron patadas y puñetazos donde ninguno de los dos cedía.

_"Es bastante hábil, será mejor aumentar el nivel" pensó Sasuke antes de realizar unos sellos de mano y inhalar ondeo y decir..._

**"Katon: gran bola de fuego" dijo Sasuke antes de enviar una gran bola de fuego en dirección hacia Naruto**

Naruto estaba dando lo mejor de si en el campo de taijutsu antes de ver como Sasuke realizo unos sellos de mano que el conocía perfectamente, ya era muy tarde para esquivarlo, asi que comenzó a hacer unos sellos de mano antes de gritar...

**"Doton: muro de barro"** Exclamo Naruto antes de crear un muro de tierra y una vez que la bola de fuego impacto con la barrera comenzó a destruirla afortunadamente no iba con mucha potencia por lo que solo creo humo. Naruto aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacarlo, así que salto por arriba de la barrera para darle una patada en el pecho a un Sasuke sorprendido no sin antes que él lanzará una piedra al aire.

"Mmmm, Sasuke creo que he ganado mejor suerte la pro..." Dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido porque la piedra que lanzo Sasuke al airé le dio en la cabeza aturdiendo lo y haciéndolo caer.

"Hmp, yo creo que es un empate" dijo Sasuke con gran orgullo de ver que su plan resulto

"¿Cuando la haz lanzado?" Pregunto Naruto sobándole la cabeza pero sin mirarlo por el dolor

"Mmm, la lance cuando tu me metiste la patada en el pecho" dijo Sasuke todavía un poco a dolorido

"Sasuke mira tus ojos!" Exclamo Naruto al verlo directamente a los ojos

"¿Q..qué tengo?" Pregunto Sasuke un poco asustado que le pasará algo así que corrió al río esperando lo peor pero fue todo lo contrario ya el había despertado su...

"Sharingan, he despertado mi Sharingan!" Grito Sasuke muy emocionado que por fin alcanzaría a su hermano

"Felicidades Sasuke" Dijo Naruto mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

"Si es genial, oye quieres una segunda ronda?" Pregunto Sasuke emocionado esperando otra pelea

"No debo encontrarme con mi sensei, espera mi sensei!, nos vemos mañana Sasuke a la misma hora y podremos luchar" dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los campos de entrenamiento dejando a un Sasuke confundido

"Esta buen" Susurro Sasuke un poco sorprendo por su nuevo amigo, aunque le resto importancia y empezó a correr en dirección hacia el complejo Uchiha para pedirle a su hermano que lo entrenará

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de llegar al campo de entrenamiento siete Naruto pudo encontrarse a un Maito Gai muy enojado por que su joven alumno llego tarde, por lo chal tuvo que hacer el triple de sus ejercicios.

Una vez que término kakashi con ayuda de jiraiya comenzó a enseñarle a dominar su afinidad por el agua en el cual consistía en mojar una hoja de un árbol, una vez que término intentó terminar el ejercicio de caminar por el agua con gran éxito

Ya terminado su entrenamiento corrió por los bosques de las afueras de konoha para poder llegar temprano con su abuelo y no le impusiera un castigo, estaba a punto de llegar cuando escucho el llanto de una niña y las voces de unos muchachos por lo que fue a ver y se encontró con que tres niños estaban reclamándole a la niña que tenía el cabello azulado, piel blanca y sus mejillas rojas.

"Lo siento mucho, perdónenme" dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

"De seguro es como Neji, igual de presumida por ser una Hyuga!" Exclamo uno de los tres niños

"Ella debe de pagar por mi helado" Dijo otro niño mientras se tronaba losdedos

"Demos le una lección!" Exclamo el tercer niño dando un puñetazo con una trayectoria hacia la niña, Naruto al ver eso solo pudo correr a pararse en medio de ellos y detener el puño.

"¡Que cobardes son, atacar a una niña que pide perdón no se los perdonare" Dijo Naruto mientras se abalanzaba sobre el niño metiéndole una patada en el pecho enviándolo a volar junto con sus compañeros.

"Quien te crees que eres? Nos las pagaras!" Grito unos de los niños preparándose para atacar a Naruto

"Adelante yo se los devolverle al triple **kage bushin no jutsu"** Exclamo Naruto creando ocho clones

"Ah! Es un ninja!" Grito un niño empezando a correr junto con sus compañeros

"Mu..muchas g..gracias p..por sal..salvarme por ci..cierto m..mi n..nombre es Hi..hinata hy.. Hyuga" Dijo la niña tartamudeando

"No te preocupes mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por un grito de un hombre

"¡Hinata-sama!" Grito la voz del hombre

"Será mejor que te vayas" sugirió Naruto la verdad era que no la queria meter en problemas por estar con el "Demonio".

"Si un placer en conocerte Naruto-kun" Dijo Hinata antes de comenzar a correr en dirección hacia el misterioso hombre

_"Que rara chica" pensó Naruto antes de llegar al escondite de su abuelo el cual no estaba muy contento de que llegará tarde por lo que tubo que aumentar el peso de sus pesas y realizar el doble de sus ejercicios._

**Perdonen la tardanza pero con el inicio de cases no he podido escribir, espero me disculpen y hayan disfrutado del capitulo no olviden comentar y dejar su crítica constructiva, sugerencia o felicitación.**


End file.
